Nanar Wars
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Billiray Copperwire est la fille de Palpatine. Elle a rejoint la Rébellion où elle a rencontré Luke Skywalker qui est maintenant son petit ami. Ensemble, ils s'apprêtent à participer à la bataille d'Endor qui scellera le sort de la Rébellion et de la galaxie toute entière. Leur amour survivra-t-il a leur rencontre avec leurs pères respectifs ? Attention, nanar !
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du Défi de juillet-août 2018 de Fanfictions . fr (Défi Bienvenue à Nanarland).**

 **Étaient demandés :**

 **\- un texte d'au moins 1000 mots**

 **\- un bon gros nanar qui tâche**

 **Note 1 : Les textes des Défis tiennent en un one-shot. Cependant, ce Défi m'a inspiré et je suis parti pour une histoire complète et bien plus longue. Du coup, seul le premier chapitre est considéré comme faisant partie du Défi.**

 **Note 2 : J'ai allègrement massacré l'orthographe de certains termes exclusivement starwarsiens. Celui qui trouve les fautes aura un cookie. Ou pas. Mais cherchez quand même, si le cœur vous en dit.**

* * *

Salut je m'appelle Billiray Copperwire et j'ai des yeux bleus super clairs et des cheveux blonds très lisses que les filles m'envient et qui me descendent dans le dos jusqu'au bas du dos. J'aime beaucoup mes cheveux et j'y tiens énormément. J'ai la peau bronzée et ça fait un très beau contraste avec mes yeux. Je porte une tenue de jedi (car oui je suis une jedi) mais pas une robe moche qui gratte non. Je porte une tunique noire un peu moulante (heureusement que j'ai le ventre plat ça serait la honte sinon) et une bande de tissu noir aussi qui me sert de ceinture. C'est comme la tenue de Luke mais avec un peu plus d'espace au niveau de la poitrine vu que je suis une fille quoi. Bref c'est pas hyper sexy mais c'est des vêtements discrets et confortables alors on fait avec. Je mets aussi un peu de mascara et une touche de rouge à lèvre pour mettre en valeur mes lèvres fines.

Donc comme je l'ai dit je suis une jedi. Mais ce n'est pas tout car j'ai un autre secret extrêmement lourd à porter : je suis la fille de l'empereur Palpatine. Souvent je me réveille en sursaut la nuit en pensant avec horreur que ce monstre est mon père. Je pleure alors parfois pendant des heures (parce que j'ai pas honte d'avouer que je pleure). Par exemple là j'ai passé plusieurs heures à pleurer mais cette fois c'est pas à cause de mon père c'est parce que j'ai vu maître Yoda mourir.

Après avoir sauvé Han des griffes de Jabba (enfin c'est une façon de parler il a pas vraiment de griffes je le sais bien parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué avec mon sabre laser pendant qu'il donnait des coups de chaînes à Leïa) Luke et moi on s'est rendus sur Dagoba pour revoir notre vieux maître. Il est mort dans son lit et ça a bouleversé Luke mais je lui ai dit que c'était comme ça la vie : on vit et puis un jour on meurt.

Mais avant de mourir Yoda a révélé que Luke n'était pas le dernier des Skywalker et en discutant avec le spectre de Ben Kenobi (en vrai il s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi et c'était un grand maître jedi) on a appris que l'autre Skywalker était Leïa et que c'était en fait la sœur jumelle de Luke qui avait été adoptée par le sénateur Organa. Leïa quoi ! Cette pimbêche qui sait même pas se maquiller et pas s'habiller non plus (et je parle même pas de sa coiffure elle a des espèces de macarons sur la tête mais bien sûr c'est pas des vrais macarons c'est juste ses cheveux coiffés en forme de macarons enfin bref vous avez compris) Quand je pense que Luke était amoureux d'elle pendant un moment ! Depuis c'est à moi qu'il a avoué ses sentiments et nous sortons ensemble. Et non on ne l'a pas encore fait bande de cochons ! Je lui ai dit tout de suite que je voulais rester pure jusqu'au mariage et il s'est rangé à la voix de la raison. Et donc après la mort de Yoda Luke et moi on est rentrés sur la flotte rebelle et on a intégré le groupe d'assaut de Han pour l'expédition sur Endor.

Dans le hangar tous les rebelles couraient dans tous les sens pour se préparer à la mission. Moi j'essayais de rester calme et détendue mais c'était pas facile alors je décidais de méditer. Mais pendant que je méditais Lando est venu me retrouver le pauvre il est fou amoureux de moi mais moi j'aime Luke.

— Billiray je t'en supplie épouse moi.

— Non Lando tu sais que c'est Luke que j'aime.

— Oui je sais bien et je respecte ton choix. Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable et c'est pour ça que je te respecte.

— Merci Lando mais toi aussi tu es incroyable tu sais mais tu ne dois pas rester obsédé par moi. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras une femme qui t'aimeras autant que toi tu l'aimeras.

Alors Lando est parti pour préparer son escadron pendant que je recommençais à méditer. Puis pendant que je méditais c'est Han qui est venu me voir.

— Alors poulette tu rejoins mon groupe d'assaut ? Tu as succombé à mon charme ?

Il avait un sourire hyper charmeur. Il m'a troublée mais je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais.

— Je suis désolée Han mais je suis amoureuse de Luke.

Alors il a eu l'air tellement triste que j'ai voulu le consoler.

— Mais tu sais je crois que Leïa t'aime bien voire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi donc je crois que tu devrais essayer de la rendre heureuse.

— Mais je croyais que tu détestais Leïa pourquoi tu veux que je la rende heureuse ?

— Elle n'est pas très agréable mais je crois que c'est un air qu'elle se donne pour faire comme si rien ne l'affectait. Elle veut faire comme si la perte d'Aldorande était quelque chose qu'elle a su dépasser mais au fond je sens qu'elle souffre et qu'elle aura besoin de toi pour faire le deuil de son père adoptif et de sa planète.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis "son père adoptif" ? il m'a demandé en me prenant de court.

Oups j'avais gaffé. Vite il fallait que je rattrape le coup.

— J'ai dit ça ? Oups ma langue a fourché ahah ! j'ai dit en riant. Bref tu devrais aller la voir !

Diversion réussie ! Championne !

Han est reparti tout troublé. Je sentais que mes paroles l'avaient agité et qu'il était perdu. J'espérais qu'il irait voir Leïa la pauvre elle méritait d'être heureuse après avoir perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait et puis c'était pas sa faute si elle savait pas se coiffer.

J'ai continué à méditer mais plein de soldats rebelles venaient me voir pour me demander des conseils et pour que je les rassure sur l'opération à venir. En fait ils me considéraient un peu comme leur grande sœur. Finalement ils ont arrêté de venir me voir et c'était bien parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient prêts. Finalement c'est Luke qui est venu me voir.

— Bonjour bébé, il me dit en m'embrassant.

J'étais toute émue il était si craquant dans sa tenue noire avec son air amoureux sur le visage.

— Tu es prête ? il m'a demandé en me souriant.

— Oui Luke je suis prête.

— Je sens que la Force est troublé, il m'a dit. Vador et l'empereur (il ne sait pas que c'est mon père) sont sur Endor je le sens. Nous allons devoir leur faire face et les vaincre et ça sera difficile et nous ne nous en sortirons peut-être pas.

Je le regardais dans les yeux en l'embrassant.

— Si Luke nous nous en sortirons parce que notre amour nous protègera.

— Oui tu as raison, il m'a dit en m'embrassant à son tour.

Nous sommes alors allés vers la navette impériale qui nous servirait à nous infiltrer sur Endor.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour clamer à quel point c'était nul (enfin j'espère que c'était nul, sinon c'est que l'objectif n'est pas atteint) et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pas beaucoup de reviews, pas beaucoup de vues non plus. C'est bien, vous êts plus sages que moi. Continuez ainsi et vous vivrez vieux.**

 **Nous passons au chapitre 2 de cette horreur. Au programme, une Mary-Sue qui vole des répliques, des choix de vocabulaire hasardeux, une ponctuation partie en vacance dans les Caraïbes, le bashing de Leia qui se poursuit et... ça suffira pour un chapitre, non ?**

 **J'en profite pour faire remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais correctement utilisé les incises dans les dialogues. Je tiens à dire que je n'avais pas fait exprès et vous pris de m'excuser si cet ersatz de qualité vous a sorti de l'histoire (comment ça, "quelle histoire" ?). Cependant, comme je souhaite être homogène dans ma mise en page et que j'avais la flemme de virer les virgules du chapitre 1, vous devrez vous les coltinez dans ce chapitre et les suivants également.**

* * *

Par la vitre du cockpit de la navette impériale qui allait nous servir à nous infiltrer sur Endor j'ai vu Han et Lando discuter. En lisant leurs esprits grâce à la Force j'ai compris que Han venait de prêter son Faucon Millenium à Lando. J'ai souri en pensant à la bonté d'âme de Han après tout c'est un vaurien au grand cœur. Han monta dans la navette impériale et nous rejoignit dans le cockpit. En entrant il me demanda :

— T'as fait chauffer le moteur ?

— Oui tout est prêt.

Chewie grogna quelques trucs inintelligibles. Visiblement il se plaignait qu'il était mal installé car Han lui répondit :

— Moui j'crois pas qu'l'empire ait pensé aux Wookies en construisant cette navette.

Chewie grogna pour lui répondre pendant que Han appuyait sur quelques boutons. Han regarda par la vitre et resta pensif en regardant le Faucon Millenium. Je mis un coup de coude à Leïa qui regardait ses ongles et je lui fis signe de parler à Han je voulais qu'elle le réconforte mais cette poufiasse (désolé mais là y a pas d'autres mots) lui demanda :

— Hé vous êtes réveillé ?

— Ouais j'ai juste un étrange pressentiment comme si je n'allais jamais le revoir (il parlait du Faucon).

Chewie grogna je sais pas quoi et Leïa lui sourit (faut le rassurer andouille ! LE RASSURER !)

— On part général. Dépéchez-vous.

— Mouais. Chewie voyons ce qu'on peut faire de ce tas de ferraille.

Chewie lui répondit en grognant et Han nous dit :

— Prêts tout le monde ?

— On est prêts, répondit Luke en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il attrapa ma main et la serra très fort en me faisant un grand sourire ce qui me fit beaucoup rougir il était si beau mon Luke... R2 fit quelques bips et C-3PO dit :

— Voilà c'est reparti.

— Oui C-3 PO, je lui dit. Nous tous contre l'empire comme d'habitude !

La navette décolla et quitta le hangar en se plaçant dans la bonne direction pour faire le saut dans l'hyperespace.

— Bon cramponnez-vous, dit Han en faisant passer le vaisseau dans l'hyperespace.

Et voilà on était parti dans l'inconnu !

Un peu plus tard on est sorti de l'hyperespace pas loin d'Endor. Han a dit :

— S'ils ne mordent pas à l'action il va falloir se tirer au plus vite Chewie.

Chewie a grogné en réponse et Han a contacté l'Executor.

— Vous êtes sur notre écran de contrôle donnez votre identification.

— Navette tidirium demande la désactivation du champ de protection.

— Navette tidirium transmettez votre code d'admission au champ de protection.

Han lança l'envoi du code et dit dans le micro :

— Transmission déclenchée.

Je repensais aux nombreux Botans morts pour nous fournir ces informations et je déclarais :

— Maintenant nous allons savoir si ce code vaut le prix que nous l'avons payé.

— Ça va marcher, me dit Han en souriant mais je sentais qu'il était stressé.

— Vador est sur ce vaisseau, dit Luke les yeux dans le vague.

— Ne panique pas Luke y a des tas de vaisseaux de commandement, dit Han confiant.

— Luke a raison, je suis intervenue. Vador est sur l'Executor je le sens.

— Tu es sûre Billiray ? Han m'a demandé.

— Oui Han j'en suis sûre.

— Ah alors si c'est toi qui le dis ça doit être vrai, il dit en perdant son sourire. Garde tes distances Chewie mais n'ait pas l'air de les garder trop.

Chewie grogna un truc en réponse.

— Je ne sais pas moi vole l'air décontracté, répondit Han.

Soudain le haut parleur crépita nous faisant sursauter (sauf Luke et moi parce qu'on est des jedi et qu'on ne sursaute pas) :

— Navette tidirium donnez cargaison et destination.

— Personnel technique et matériel pour la lune forestière, répondit Han.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce ce que Luke parle :

— Je mets en danger cette mission je n'aurais dû venir.

— Ne t'en fais pas Luke tout va bien se passer, je dis pour le rassurer.

— Tu as trop d'imagination mon gars j'aimerais voir un peu d'optimisme ici ! dit Han.

Le silence continua quelques temps puis Han dit :

— Chewie ils se sont pas laissés avoir.

Alors que Chewie grognait une réponse le haut parleur crépita encore :

— Navette tidirium la désactivation du champ commence immédiatement continuez votre trajectoire actuelle.

— Eh ben voilà j'vous l'avais dit qu'ça allait marcher. Pas de problème, nous dit Han en souriant comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de rien.

Luke et moi nous sommes regardés nous avions tous les deux senti que Vador avait senti Luke. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter les autres membres du groupe nous n'avons rien dit. La navette impériale a poursuivi sa route vers Endor.

* * *

 **Je vous dit à samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous sens crispés. Voire frénétiques, pour ne pas dire à la limite de l'hystérie. Vous attendiez le chapitre 3 avant-hier soir. Peut-être avez-vous passé tout votre samedi à frémir d'impatience à l'idée de lire la suite des incroyables aventures de Billiray. Et moi, méchant que je suis, je vous ai privé de votre plaisir hebdomadaire. C'est ainsi que, par ma faute, vous êtes tout déboussolés. Essuyez-vous la bouche, ça mousse.**

 **Voyez-vous, chers amis, j'ai connu un week-end particulièrement chargé et... oui, je sais, vous brûlez d'envie de lire la suite. Silence, les adultes parlent. Je disais donc que cela ne devrait pas se reproduire (pas trop souvent, du moins) et que je m'excuse de ce retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir ainsi abandonnés, livrés à vous même sans votre dose habituelle de grande littérature.**

 **Sur ce, voyons un peu le programme du jour !**

 **Attendez-vous à des scènes d'action illisibles (j'ai fais de mon pire), une Mary-Sue au sommet de sa forme et puis, bien sûr, on continue un peu le bashing de Leia. Je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Ah, et il y a aussi des phrases longues. Trop longues. Proust aurait été fier de moi. Si si. Arrêtez de rire, c'est gênant.**

 **Bref, je le redis (mais faut croire que vous vous en foutez) : pour votre confort, ne lisez PAS cette fanfic.**

* * *

On a posé Sir Henry (c'est le nom que j'ai donné à notre navette) dans une clairière et on s'est tous changés (la moitié du commando a essayé de me reluquer discrètement mais j'ai utilisé la Force pour les forcer à arrêter). Il nous fallait des tenues de camouflage pour être vus moins facilement des impériaux. Il y a eu une scène très drôle quand Chewie a essayé de me forcer à mettre un casque et j'ai utilisé la Force pour l'obliger à se taper la tête contre un arbre en punition bien sûr Luke m'a demandé d'arrêter mais je voyais bien qu'il était mort de rire. C'est que je refuse d'abîmer mes cheveux moi.

Bref on s'est tous mis en route en file indienne, d'abord venait Han puis Leïa (quand je dis qu'elle ne fait pas attention à ses cheveux : elle a mis un casque) puis Luke et moi puis Chewie puis le reste du groupe À un moment j'ai senti deux présences dans la Force un peu plus loin devant nous et Han a levé la main car il avait entendu du bruit. Les rebelles se sont baissés pour se cacher et Luke moi Han Leïa et Chewie nous sommes avancés jusqu'à arriver derrière un talus d'où on a pu voir deux soldats de l'Empire, des Scouttroopers.

— On essaie de les contourner, demanda Leïa toujours aussi cruche.

— Non ça prendrait trop de temps, lui répondit Luke.

Et bim la princesse ! Ça t'apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler !

— Notre équipée sauvage n'aura servi à rien si y nous voient, dit Han. Chewie et moi on s'occupe d'eux vous restez ici.

— Attendez, dis-je en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je m'occupe d'eux.

Je tendis la main et me plongeais dans la Force et les deux soldats s'évanouirent brusquement. Mais on entendit un bruit, deux scouttroopers qu'on avait pas vu venaient de monter sur leurs motojets et de démarrer. Aussitôt Luke moi et Leïa on s'est précipité vers les motojets des soldats que j'avais assommé. Leïa a pris une motojet et je me suis mis sur l'autre et Luke s'est placé derrière moi. On a démarré en trombe et on a vite rattrapé les deux Scouttroopers qu'on apercevait. J'ai brouillé leurs émetteurs pour pas qu'ils puissent prévenir leurs copains et j'ai commencé à les mitrailler et ben je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile de tirer sur des motojets mais j'en ai quand même eu un au bout de quelques tirs. Mais on est passés devant deux autres motojets qui ont appelé du renfort et très vite il y a eu facile vingt vingt-cinq motojets qui nous tournaient autour c'était de la folie ! La motojet de Leïa a été touchée et elle est restée allongée au sol en faisant la morte pendant qu'on s'éloignait tandis que je tirais sans cesse des laser tout autour de moi et que Luke avait dégainé son sabre-laser et qu'il découpait toutes les motojets qui passaient à sa portée et ça a continué comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on ait cru avoir abattu toutes les motojets sauf que c'est à ce moment là qu'une trentaine d'autre a débarqué de nulle part ! Et ça a recommencé, on a tiré et découpé autant qu'on pouvait un maximum de motojets jusqu'à ce qu'on soit submergés alors Luke et moi on s'est fondu dans la Force pour provoquer une immense vague de Force tout autour de nous qui a détruit toutes les motojets sauf la notre.

On s'est posés pour admirer le travail, on avait vaincu plus d'une centaine d'impériaux à nous deux et je savais que tout ça c'était grâce à notre amour qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre et qui nous poussait à nous dépasser comme quand on avait fait une immense vague de Force. Soudain Luke a vu un scouttrooper se relever et s'enfuir en courant, il a voulu le rattraper mais je l'en ai dissuadé :

— Laisse le partir Luke, il ne faut pas achever un ennemi vaincu.

— Mais Billiray il sait que nous sommes là et il va le dire à tout le monde, les impériaux vont être au courant de notre présence ici.

Je savais que c'était dangereux de laisser quelqu'un s'enfuir mais j'ai sagement répondu à Luke :

— Tant pis Luke, mais c'est ce qui fait de nous les gentils, nous épargnons nos ennemis.

— Je sais bien, me dit-il, et je ne veux pas le tuer car ce n'est pas la voix du jedi mais n'empêche que prendre d'assaut la base risque d'être plus compliqué maintenant.

— Peu importe Luke... et puis la Force me souffle que nous allons trouver de l'aide durant notre aventure. Je suis sûr que nous vaincrons peu importe les difficultés !

— Oui tu as raison. Nous devons y croire, me dit Luke.

Nous nous sommes alors embrassés comme des fous, il m'a mis la langue c'était génial. Il a même commencé à s'aventurer un peu loin, j'ai dû le rappeler à l'ordre :

— Pas avant le mariage, Luke.

— Je sais, me dit-il penaud, désolé Billiray.

On a continué à s'embrasser avant qu'il ne me dise :

— Il faut qu'on rejoigne le groupe ou Han va être furieux.

J'ai acquiescé et on est remonté sur notre motojet pour reprendre la direction d'où on venait.


End file.
